No puedo
by blackkpnight
Summary: por fin,por fin podre decirle lo que tanto queria, jake yo... DirkJake/ JakeDirk


Las nubes oscuras avisaban lluvia ya desde temprano y el ambiente espeso se sentía tan solo abrir una ventana, estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, algo deprimido por el aburrimiento y algunos sucesos pasados, por alguna razón tenía su celular sobre su pecho con alguna esperanza de que lo llamaran, incluso saliendo con su amiga Roxy estaría feliz, aunque sería aún mejor si fuese Jake, ilusiones, ilusiones, solo ilusiones le llegaban a la cabeza, de pronto sonó el teléfono, se sentó bruscamente dejando caer su celular al suelo, se apresuró a contestar y escucho la voz que tanto quería escuchar.

Jake? Hola! –dijo animado

Dirk, hola, como has estado? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos! –sonó la voz del teléfono.

Así hablaron un buen rato, Dirk se divertía contándole lo que le sucedió en todo este tiempo que no se veían, también escucha las experiencias de Jake, las cuales repetían el nombre de "jane" esto lo incomodaba un poco a Dirk, sabía que él ya le había cortado hace tiempo pero aun así no dejaba de sentir algo por él, se preguntaba si Jake sentía lo mismo, quizás una segunda oportunidad sería una experiencia maravillosa, hablaron de todo lo que hacían hasta que Jake le interrumpió preguntándole si quería salir a comer con él a algún lado, por supuesto que Dirk acepto, quedaron en juntarse en la plaza.

Haha! Como en los tiempos antiguos bro! –dijo Dirk antes de que terminaran la conversación.

Tiempos..ant….de que estas hablando Dirk? –le respondió Jake

Ya sabes cuando salíamos juntos y nos divertíamos, va a ser como en esos tiempos! –hablo aun entusiasmado.

Ehh….si, creo..-le respondió Jake.

Luego cortaron y Dirk suspiro y se volvió a tirar en la cama, aún faltaban unas horas para que se encontrara con él, ahora estaba lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas, pronto comenzó a quedarse dormido, sus ojos se cerraban solos y unos segundos después ya dormía profundamente.

Ya era tarde y comenzó a llover, Dirk despertó y se dio cuenta de la hora que era, ya debía partir al encuentro, miro por la ventana y vio como la lluvia caía silenciosamente, no era muy fuerte pero aun así llovía bastante, tomo el paraguas que se encontraba apoyado en una de las esquinas de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, salió y abrió el paraguas, caminando lento ya que no estaba atrasado y la plaza quedaba cerca, caminaba viendo las tiendas a su alrededor, buscando un buen lugar donde comer con su amigo en el caso de que este no tuviera una idea de a donde podrían comer, de pronto se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería que se veía muy acogedora, no solo eso sino que también era barato y dentro estaban las estufas prendidas, la gente de adentro parecía muy a gusto, sonrió y siguió caminando, aún era temprano pero lo esperaría ahí. Cuando daba la vuelta encontró a Jake pero al verlo se sorprendió bastante, no estaba solo, hablaba con jane, Dirk corrió rápidamente a esconderse detrás de una muralla de ladrillo que se encontraba cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar la conversación de los otros dos.

Ho! Jake, en serio, que coincidencia habernos encontrado aquí! –dijo jane con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto! Una gran coincidencia! Que haces aquí? –le respondió jake

Ah! Solo caminaba por aquí, de echo voy a comprar un par de cosas, y tú?

Eh? Yo? Ah haha! Nada solo….lo mismo! Solo paseaba, quieres que te acompañe? –dijo Jake sin pensarlo siquiera.

Seguro, pero estas seguro de que no tienes nada que hacer? –le dijo jane al escuchar el tono de inseguridad de Jake.

Por supuesto que no, vamos! Antes de que llueva más fuerte!

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba Dirk, este con el paraguas en el piso, empapándose por completo, pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba estar mojado ya que a nadie le importaría, menos a él, camino con el pelo mojado cayéndole por el rostro su casquilla tapaba uno de sus ojos, sus lentes estaban tan mojados que las gotas le impedían ver con claridad, siguió caminando hacia su casa completamente deprimido y decepcionado, al llegar se sacó la ropa que destilaba y se tomó un baño, estaba confuso, triste, desesperado y deprimido.

Nunca….podre decirle, en que estaba pensando? Ya es tarde a él le gusta jane y estoy perdido…..

Dirk miro al cielo desde su ventana, aun llovía y ahora más fuerte, se sentó en el piso y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.


End file.
